Ino's past
by devilbaby1
Summary: what if Ino wasn't raised in the leaf? what if the demon of the mist happened to decided tha his little Haku needed a friend? sounds cheesy but give it a chance...please?


here's a new story! please no judging this came to me in a dream. ;)

I ran around the playground with my best friend Shikamaru. I shrieked in laughter as I tripped. Shikamaru turned back to me with a smile. "Ino let's cut the birthday cake." He said with a mischief smile, I giggled and followed him, we were on the outskirts of the Kohona for my fifth birthday party, we snuck up to the cake, I licked my lips and Shikamaru reached out a finger eagerly toward the yellow frosting. "Ino! Shikamaru!" my mother barked we screamed and bolted off with my mother close behind we laughed until my mother called out my name in panic. I stopped and turned around to see mother holding Shikamaru tightly and both were looking over my shoulder with fear in their eyes. I turned around to see a huge man with bandages on his face and a huge sword. A little boy probably the same age as me stood beside him. "Hello." I said softly looking up with my huge blue eyes. "Hello." The boy said eagerly he smiled at me but he looked a bit femine to me. "Haku?" the man said looking at the boy. "I want her!" Haku said as if it was natural. The man nodded then he ran at me I opened my mouth and screamed _"DADDY!" _

Three years later:

I sat in a corner watching Haku spin a kunai on his fingertip. He was training to be an ANBU seeker and Zebuza was proud. At age seven we were training to become weapons for Zebuza. Since I lost my family, it was obvious I was taken to keep Haku company, Haku could control ice and was very devoted and so was I, Zebuza was my father now, and Haku my brother. I stood when Haku dropped his kunai he handed it to me and I spun it faster than Haku's and I kept doing it until Zebuza said to stop. We trained and I got an ANBU mask it was a black bird design and I placed it on my face and stood to the left of Zebuza, I frown under my mask as a memory of a boy smiling hugely at me then it disappeared as fast as it came.

Five years later:

At age twelve me and Haku learned to kill without thinking without emotion, it suited me just fine but Haku was gentle soul and only killed those who meant to kill Zebuza, my fond memories faded only a fuzzy image of the boy remained, though I could no longer recall the eye color or the hair color. Zebuza stood with his huge sword; we were going after some man, a bridge builder. He came into sight but he wasn't alone. He had a team around him. A blonde a raven haired boy and a pink haired girl, I held my breath, I never seen another girl my age, just Haku and he was a boy (it didn't count if Haku regularly dressed as a girl.) they were following a silver haired man. I gave my information to Zebuza. He nodded then turned toward me. "Stay up here with Haku, I'll deal with them. Understood?" "Hai Zebuza-sama." We both said. My long blonde hair fluttered in the wind, Haku stood behind me and began braiding my hair, and I knew I was beautiful but what use was that if no boy noticed that? We watched as Zebuza slowly began to be beaten, Haku could no longer take it and threw a needle into Zebuza's neck; Zebuza fell to the floor 'dead'. Haku put Zebuza on his shoulders and departed. I jumped after them taking one last look at the team. I sat beside Zebuza as Haku wrapped the wound that was inflicted, the team busted into the clearing I quickly put on my mask, my blonde hair began to whip around in the wind that was picking up. Haku stood beside me and Zebuza struggled to sit up. "Zebuza-sama please rest, Haku's senbon has taken your strength." I said and Haku readjusted his mask. We crouched, Haku took out his senbon and I pulled out my hand blades, "Haku take on the students, I'm taking on the silver haired jonin." I said and Haku nodded. The jonin pulled down his mask revealing a bloody red eye, "Getting cocky boy." "I'm not a boy, I'm a girl you old man." I said referring to his silver hair. We attacked but in mid attack the old man knocked off my mask, he froze as he took in my face, I know I was beautiful but enough to stop him? Doubt it. "Ino, Ino Yamanaka! You're alive!" he said and I drove my short sword that was always attached to my thigh into his stomach, "yes, I'm Ino, Ino daughter of none not 'Ino Yamanaka'". I said.

Four years later:

I was sixteen today and I was fully developed and turned heads everywhere I went, however within the years ninja teams have been chasing us calling for Zebuza to give 'Yamanaka-san' back. I brushed my mid thigh blonde hair out of my face. "Zebbie shall me and Haku-" "no you attract too much attention because of your face and figure. No me and Haku will get them." Zebuza said then left me on the tree. I scowled, at moments I hated being beautiful but other times it was a blessing. "…an angel." Someone whispered behind me, I jumped away from the branch surprised, no one and I mean no one has ever snuck up on me. I spun around to see two figures in the shadows; they wore black cloaks adored with red clouds. A blue fish looking guy smiled at me, "Itachi doesn't she look like an angel?" "…An angel of death." Itachi said and pulled out a short sword. "Where's Zebuza? Tell us." "Like I'd betray him!" I hissed and pulled out my metal claws and slipped them over my fingers. They were like huge seriated shruikans attacked to my knuckles; they curved downward that's why there were called grim reaper's claws. I heard someone approaching I looked over my head slightly to see Zebuza and Haku. "Kisame." Zebuza said sharply Haku who was also sixteen ran over to me "Are you alright Ino-chan?" "I'm fine." I said then readjusted my stance so I could charge or dodge. Haku looked as Zebuza and the two talked. "Ino, Haku, they want to buy our services to attack the leaf so they can get the nine tails." "Aw! Zebbie you promised to celebrate our birthdays!" I whined placing my hands on my hips careful not to injure myself with my grim reaper claws. Kisame grinned as I called Zebuza 'Zebbie' oops, Zebbie told me never to call me that in front of our employers. "Sorry Zebuza-sama." I said as I shrunk my claws into little shurikans that I used as earrings. Zebuza didn't say anything. We departed toward Kohona, Haku hung out beside me as Zebuza walked with the others. "Do you still remember that boy you used to dream about?" "…no I've… I've forgotten his face…only the curve of his lips I remember." I whispered back for Zebuza forbid me from talking about my past or what little I remember and that boy was all I remembered and now he was disappearing. I've been away from my family for eleven years but I can't remember them, now Zebuza and Haku were my family and they were all I needed. Besides I enjoyed breaking boys hearts on our trips through the villages, I loved playing pranks on them telling them I'd meet them at a place when we left at the same time, it was hilarious to see them waiting for hours to realize that I lied. I put on my mask as we neared the village and me and Haku split up to make three diversions so the two weirdos could get their demon. I began to dance as I entered the village they people paused surprised to see a foreign ninja dancing on the Hokage tower's roof then I dug in my pouch as I began to sing and dropped a handful bombs, then I jumped off the room, screams were heard as the Hokage tower exploded. "Everybody sing la la la la la la!" I sang out as I used my reaper claws to attack the oncoming ANBU. "Your kisses are the sun!" I sang with a high pitch and spun with my hands above my head and began to swing my hips, to my left I heard some bombs go off, so Zebuza and Haku began. "It goes all around the world!" I shouted as I danced out of the way of some kind of shadow stretching toward my shadow, a boy probably around eighteen looked at me looking mad. I froze. "You!" I shouted surprised, confusion crossed the boy's face. Zebuza and Haku landed by my side, "Come time to go!" Zebuza said "NO! Not until you tell me who he is?!" I shouted pointing at the boy who was watching us. "How the fuck am I suppose to know who he is?" "I remember his face! I dream of him! Who _is_ he?!" I screamed my body stiffened as if I lost control of my body, my hands flew to my mask and ripped it off and threw it down, I realized I was coping the boy's movements, then I realized what that shadow did. "Ino?" the boy whispered. A man landed by the boy. "Ino!? Nara don't release her!" the man growled I screamed for Zebuza and Haku to go. "NOOO!" Haku said with tears in his voice as at least a hundred of ANBU ran toward us, Zebuza kissed my forehead and whispered "we'll come back for you, if not in days then weeks if not then months if not still then years but we will come back for you." Zebuza said then grabbed Haku and disappeared. I screamed as the man ran toward me I began crying as my family left. _"No! Get away from me!"_

I awoke with a dry mouth and realized that I was in a cell. I quickly sat up and stuffed myself into a corner. That boy who caught me stood looking at me with others. They asked questions but I didn't answer I simply watched them with huge scared blue eyes, eventually they left and the familiar boy hesitated. I crawled out of my corner. "You…are…familiar." I said. He froze then turned back to me and threw himself at the bars. "Oh Ino you have to remember me!" "…familiar but I forgot your face for a while but this," I said and touched his lips, "stayed in my head." I explained he leaned into my touch. "Oh Ino." They boy breathed. I pursed my lips as I dragged my finger tip along his lips, my eyebrows bunching together trying to remember eleven years back. "It's okay if you don't remember Me." he said. "Shh! I'm trying to remember eleven years back!" I hissed irritated that he was rushing me, it took at least eight minutes, I was so consumed by my thinking I didn't noticed the others re-entered. They froze as they saw us. "…I'm beginning to remember something…your name…is…Shika, no um...Shikamaru?" I asked worried, the boy smiled "yes, my name is Shikamaru but you used to call me Shika." Shika said relieved, I smiled brightly and I withdrew my hand from his lips. "I'm Ino, daughter of Zebuza, sister of Haku." I said Shika frowned. "No your Ino, daughter of Inoichi and me. You're Ino Yamanaka." A man said, I finally noticed them I quickly retreated into the corner. Shika sighed. "You scared her away." He said. "Explain why my daughter was touching your face nearly inches from kissing you." The man demanded "she said she remembered my lips; that's why she hesitated and stopped allowing me to catch her shadow." Shika said looking away from the man. "You're eighteen aren't you suppose to be with your mother and father looking for a wife?" the man said I slowly moved forward to grab Shika's hand "Go away, leave Shika alone." I said sharply the room fell silent, Shika touched my shoulder "Ino you didn't have to-" "no I remember you saying…we had to look out for each other." I said and Shika looked thrilled but hid it form the others "you remember that? Do you remember your house? Do you remember your room?" "I'll…try." I said frowning as I nibbled my lip. "Was my room blue with flowers?" "Yes." Shika said and his lips twitched. "You, I remember standing by you and you were smiling and laughing." I said without thinking and Shika looked away and began to cough avoid everybody's eyes. "What?" I asked "Nara's don't show much emotions." The man who claimed to be my father explained. I snorted at such ideas. I stood by Shika until he had to leave then I went back to my corner and ignored the others until they gave up and left. I awoke the next morning to see Shika sitting against the bars sleeping. I crawled over to his side to simply be near him, I leaned against him and caught his scent, and he smelled really good. "Mm…I smell white tea and ginger." Shika said as he awoke, I giggled, "that must be me." I said softly into his ear. He stiffened "Ino? I was sure it was a dream." He said softly. "Well it wasn't why are people shouting and making so much noise?" I asked curious as I heard a loud crack. "They are rebuilding the houses and the Hokage tower." He explained. "oh." I said feeling slightly bad then I shook off the feelings, Shika saw this, "what you did was wrong." He said I scowled "how was I suppose to know? I was taught for eleven years to kill and be emotionless!" "Regardless you must have felt bad." "The emotional person in my family is Haku!" I barked and shifted away from him, his comments stung as bad as Zebuza's and it irritated me to hold Shika as high as Zebuza. It hasn't even been a day but I've become attached to Shika I needed to break it as soon as possible so I could wait properly for Zebuza and Haku. I turned my back on him. I felt hurt that he was mad at me; I wondered briefly why I even cared. I ignored his brief apology then he left when I wouldn't look at him or talk to him. The man who claimed to be my father asked what I did to make Shikamaru depressed. It made me guilty to know I was making Shika so sad but I was determined to detach myself.

A hand touched my cheek. "Ino?" I opened my eyes to see Shika looking at me he held out a bracelet and slipped it onto my wrist and it tightened and I ripped at it but it didn't come off. "With this you can leave the prison but not the leaf or betray it in anyway, verbal, or non-verbal." I looked away from him, my 'father' walked over to me and hugged me I didn't move but it felt rather familiar, suddenly a memory flicked into my head, a five year old Ino running toward this man shrieking in excitement, 'daddy!' the memory Ino said as she ran to him. I blinked as the memory disappeared. But I knew the others saw my memory recollection. I pulled myself from his arms "Don't touch me." I said bitterly and quickly left the prison and ran up the steps I ran toward the gate and jumped to pass it but it felt like something was electrocuted me, I fell back but barely managed to land on the balls of my feet. I stood shaking as my vision became tunnel like. "Ugh, I'm going to be sick." I said falling back onto the ground but someone caught me. I awoke in a bed, not any bed my bed, I remembered crawling into this be waiting for a story from my mother. My mother…my memories were coming back. I sat on the window still listening to my parents in the room below making something. I hugged my knees to my chest, through I turned sixteen two days ago I felt like a seven year old. My father entered the room. "Ino…" "I remember everything, they all came back." "Ino-" "I remember crying in a potato sack crying for my daddy to come and take me home, I prayed for my friend to come and play with me to hold me and tell me everything was okay," I said my voice quivering, "I wanted my mother to hold me, I wanted my father to tell me that he was going to protect me! I wanted my family!" I said my voice steadily growing louder until I was screaming the words, tears ran down my cheeks I was so confused, hurt and most of all, angry. "Do you know how much people I've killed hoping that someone would save me from that lifestyle?! Wanting to be told that I was pretty by family not some stupid boy hoping to get to first base?! Do you know my hardships? Sometimes I used to lie to myself telling myself that tomorrow my father will come or tomorrow he'll be outside waiting for me? Can't you understand my pain of not seeing you every time I lied to myself?! No you'll never know! my family died that day, my family is Zebuza and Haku! Everyone else is dead! You! Inoichi! Kakashi! Shikamaru!" I screamed and lunged at him wanting to choke out his life to kill him to kill that poser. Someone grabbed my arms and pulled me off him. "Ino get a hold of yourself!" Shika shouted in my ear, I ripped one arm free and slapped him with so much force he went flying against the opposite wall. I jumped out the window off toward the gate, I bounced back like I hit an invisible wall I threw punch after punch until my knuckles bled even then I still kept at it until someone pulled me away, I fought but couldn't break free _"Zebbie!"_ I screamed.

I awoke to stinging in my hands, I was strapped to a hospital bed and Inoichi was cleaning my knuckles that were badly damaged, it looked like stripped meat. "Oh daughter why did you do this to yourself?" "Your daughter is dead." I said sharply. Inoichi looked down pausing for a moment "my daughter isn't dead, I'm talking to her." "Ha! What a lie, I'm not your daughter! I'm Ino daughter of Zebuza and sister of Haku!" I shouted. I winced as she slapped me but I simply raised my chin in defiance "face it, your daughter is gone." I said coldly and Inoichi gave a broken sob and left the room. I looked out the window. "Oh Zebbie, Haku where are you?" I asked the wall naturally they didn't reply. It was all afternoon until someone got enough courage to visit me, it was Shikamaru, I didn't look at him, how could I? His cheek was swollen and purple and there were some pretty deep scratches where my nails scratched his cheek. "Ino you're my best friend when you were gone something in me died and has been so until team seven gave word that they saw you with the demon of the mist. He's recovered from your sword and he wants to meet you but I thought I'd warn you first." He said then waited for a response but none came. He sighed and left. Kakashi entered and smiled at me "Ino, you're more beautiful than your mother or anyone in Kohona." He said with a false cheery tone. I glared at him, he frowned "they said you got your memory back but you say everyone is dead to you. You've hurt your mother and father and Shikamaru has been damaged again." I knew he was trying to guilt me into to talking to him and the others but I've went through my training. I closed my eyes pretending to sleep. Kakashi sighed and left. I hoped that he was the last person to visit.

At the middle of the night I heard something crawling through the window. It was Haku, "Haku!" I said happily keeping my voice quiet. "Zebuza sent me to check on you and tell you, soon." Haku said and frowned at the sight of the restraints. I kissed his cheek and inhaled his scent. "Oh Haku I missed you, both of you!" I said softly with a smile, Haku hugged me. "As we, Ino, as we. I have to go, bye." "Bye!" I said watching him leave sadly; oh what would I give to go with him. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night so I simply stayed awake until Shika visited early in the morning. "Oh, you're awake." Shika said and slumped into a chair and sighed loudly. The bruise on his cheek had turned a dark purplish spot on his once flawless cheek. "Why don't you get your teammate to heal that?" I asked feeling pretty bad for giving him that bruise. Shika looked up at looking relieved. "Oh I'd keep this to remember not to mess with you." He said and I gave him a small smile knowing he was trying to make me laugh.


End file.
